1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrical pin-and-socket connector, in particular for use between a socket (primer) and an electrical control unit for a retention system in motor vehicles, for example an airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a pin-and-socket connector should have the smallest possible dimensions due to the meager space available in the retention system. From this it follows that individual components of the pin-and-socket connector or associated socket, if applicable, are to have only an extremely small structural size, yet with respect to use involving safety regulations (for example, belt tighteners, airbags) a light assembly on the one hand and a high operational safety on the other is required.
This is so especially with respect to the locking of the connector and socket, whereby the contact elements of the components in the locked state must make secure contact. In the same way, the connector and socket may not inadvertently be detached from one another.
The known pin-and-socket connectors have a controlled latching bar, which is locked so it cannot operate in the initial position and can be moved only in the end position (locked position) if the pin-and-socket connector is inserted into the socket part (primer). The pin-and-socket connectors are essentially made of plastic, whereby the controlled latching bar is at least in part live in the locked end position.
If an external force acts on a plastic, the plastics behave in different ways. Thermoplasts react to an applied force with a continuing force effect (flowing). The flowing is nonreversible and is visible as a deformation. Duroplasts and elastomers do not display this behavior because only a reversible, elastic deformation takes place due to their complete cross-linkage. The flowing can occasionally lead to malfunctions of the latching bar.
If the pin-and-socket connector comes loose after some time and then needs to be put together again, putting it back together again can be problematic due to the remaining deformation of individual components.